


3556

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	3556

［中秋夜·两方月下各纷杂〕  
可怜的叶九歌又回到了天极峰。  
为什么？因为……  
殷少姜也不知吃错了什么药，联合玉衡，玉涣两个人一起激他，还笑话他有家不敢回。  
这哪里是有家不敢回的问题，分明是因为师父……  
自那场醉酒一事告终，叶九歌彻底对自家师父有了心理阴影。  
所以怕屋及乌，连天极峰都不敢回了。  
因为……师父就在天极峰上。  
他回去是给他师傅送人头的吗？  
话说，师父一般没事的时候从来不离开天极峰，好像一个大门不出二门不迈的大家闺秀啊……啊呸！我在想什么？  
叶九歌连忙打断自己不可思议的想法，想尽办法对付自己那几位好事的师侄。  
可惜，没有用。  
叶九歌反而把自己气的跳脚。  
于是，叶九歌一气之下，就回了天极峰。  
于是乎，无妄之灾降临了。  
他那时靠在往生树下，想着如何活过这几天，然后再找个借口出了宗门，然后……  
就没有然后了。  
因为，叶九歌的想法被突如其来的剑气消没了。  
剑气迅速向他扫了过来，叶九歌纵使反应迅速地抽出浮云剑，依旧被反弹的劲力撞飞，狠狠撞在往生树上，他无力地滑落下来，头冲下栽入了地里，一身白衣被剑气一扫，破破烂烂地挂在身上，看看他好似叫花子一般。  
远远看去，就像一个倒栽葱。  
叶九歌拼命地蹬着腿，想将自己从地里拔出来，可是，他那么努力，却只将自己的头从地里拔出来那么一点。  
破天远远地看了过来。  
不知为何，他竟然觉得，这样的叶九歌，看起来更加顺眼一些。  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［  
［ ［防和谐］］］］］］］  
破天这一晚过得并不怎么好。  
岂止是不好，简直是不得安宁。  
修士多以打坐度过夜晚，而他，在打坐时，竟不知为何睡了过去。  
破天：“……”  
这简直是他人生中一件奇耻大辱。  
若只是睡过去也罢，但他，却做了这种……  
一片乱七八糟暖味不清的碎片闪过，破天强行让涣散的瞳孔聚焦，却依旧没能看清楚到底发生了什么事。  
破天咬了一下舌头，却不知为何意识竟模糊起来，是隐隐约约记得自己在做什么。  
也许是因为神志不清的缘故，他的视线也随之模糊，根本不能视物。  
有什么在侵吞着他的理智，让他无可抑制的将深埋心底的欲望显露。  
可怕的并不是欲念本身，是欲望在挣脱理智束缚之后。  
谁也不知道，破天失去理智之后，会做出什么事情。  
就连他自己，亦是不知。  
理智终于散尽，欲望挣脱了束缚，剩下微乎其微的神智还几出于无的存在。  
他只记得，自己似乎……  
将一个人摁在某处强迫。  
说是强迫，却又并不是很像。  
他还隐约的感觉到，那人在发觉是谁之后，似是并没有做出什么反抗。  
当然，也有可能，是“他”在这之前做了什么事。  
为什么是“他”？  
因为破天也有点搞不清楚这玩意儿是什么东西。  
是他的梦境，还是……谁的记忆？  
并不是他在自欺欺人，而是……  
这些“梦”，给他的感觉并不是虚无缥缈的，竟像是真正发生过的事情。  
先前的那些让人看不清楚的模糊画面……  
它更像是谁埋在心底的记忆碎片，而不是一场虚幻的梦境。  
欲念驱使着他，使他不能控制的做出了更加过分的事情。  
“他”牢牢地将那人压制在身下，狂暴撕扯掉他的衣服，伸手探向了那人的两腿间。  
隐秘处被人碰触，即使是脸皮再厚也无法无动于衷。  
那人一阵挣动，耐何被人压在身下，终归只能任人宰割。  
感觉到那人的抗拒，“他”似乎很生气，手指重重地按压着穴口，折磨地那人浑身颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦地推着他，想逃开他的钳制，却又无济于事。  
似是感知到自己的无能为力，那人索性躺在地上，任“他”搓扁揉圆，像是刀俎上的鱼肉一般。  
“他”对此甚为不满，像小孩子赌气一样，抽出了刚刚在穴口内兴风作浪的手指，抬起那人的双腿，将自己的口口抵在穴口处。  
那人一愣，既而狠命地挣扎着，却被  
“他”牢牢地抓住双腿，无论怎样都逃不出他的囚牢。  
这样满是恶意的举动，看的破天皱眉，他闭上眼，无论如何也无法接受“自己”所做之事。  
真不知道，若是他日后得知，这些事皆为他所做，会做何感想。  
他暗暗蓄力，当即便开始争夺身体的控制权。  
可惜，他那几年于无的神智根本斗不过这令人沉沦的……欲念。  
欲念择人而噬，向他蔓延过来，似是想要将他同化，一起沉沦在XX的狂欢中。  
他只得收了手，避开欲念的侵蚀，闪到了一旁。  
在这场令人恶心的纵欲中，他注定只能做一个无能为力的旁观者。  
这种无能为力的感觉，并不是很好受。  
破天冷眼看着这恶心的景象，偏过了头，不愿再看这让人长针眼的事物。  
“自己”居高临下地看着他，或者说，那个人，将自己重重地送了进去。  
撕裂般的痛感传来，他不由自主地颤抖着，许是看清了自己所处的境地，他竟不再挣扎，任由“自己”侵犯。  
为什么自己那个人为“他”？  
破天并不知道。  
但他似乎下意识的认为，那个人应当是个男子。  
这到底是谁的梦境，或者说，记忆？  
破天有些不能确定。  
他先前无意间夺舍了不知哪一辈的徒子徒孙，却在融合灵魂时，不知出了什么差错导致对方的对方大量记忆全部消失，直到现在也未能恢复。  
他只记得，那个人转世重修过一回，且都是天极峰峰主，一名上戌，一名白晏殊。  
可惜他来不及细想，又是一阵意识模糊，一时间，他竟连身在何处在做何事也不知道了。  
似乎过了很长时间，又似乎只过了短短一瞬。  
破天终于清醒过来。  
仍是那似梦境又似记忆的地方。  
只不过这一次，他似乎能看清一些东西了。  
但身体，依旧不受控制。  
那个被“他”压在身下肏干的男子，似乎跟“他”关系匪浅。  
若非如此，也不会任由“他”百般折腾，对着破绽尽露的“他”依旧没能动手。  
他也看得出来，“他”所做的事情，似乎对那人来说，是莫大的折磨。  
即使他一声不吭，破天也知道，他在极力忍痛。  
毕竟，他身体的反应，可是诚实得很。  
他为什么会……  
是为了什么吗？  
还是说，那个人是被“他”……（究竟发生了什么？请自行想象。）  
想到这里，破天心底忽然生出一种没来由的愤怒，也不知是怨自己，还是愤自己所夺舍的那个人。  
斯文败类……  
这句话，他亦不知，这是在骂自己，还是骂他人。  
不管破天用尽各种办法，他依旧无法醒来，梦境，也依然坚定不移的继续着。  
也不知，它所困住的，究竟是谁。  
“他”又一次毫不怜香惜玉地捅进去。  
那人痛得从头到脚都不由自主的蜷了起来，穴口死死地咬紧了罪魁祸首，身子也止不住地颤抖着。  
他微微弓起双腿，两手哆哆嗦嗦地撑起上身，似是想要逃离。  
感觉到他的不安，“他”伸手将人拖回来，在他身上安抚似地抚了几下，道：  
“长歌，别闹。”  
破天怔住了。  
“长歌”这二字像是平地上炸起的一道惊雷，将他由里到外都劈得血肉模糊。  
一时间，他脑子里乱糟糟的，不知到底在想些什么。  
他这时候应该如释重负地说：“还好是梦。”吗？  
他似乎碰到了什么东西，抓起来一看，立刻手一抖。  
那，竟是一片残破的布料。  
仿佛在昭示着他刚刚到底做了什么禽兽不如的事一般。  
他一直没有拿住，那布料轻飘飘的飞了起来，落到了一边。  
破天仿佛是被什么刺了一下，他偏过了头，不忍再看。  
可谁知，他这一偏头，便正对上了长歌的一双眼睛。  
因为先前的事情心里窝火，见他似是看到什么污物联将那破布扔了，心里窝着的火顿时蹿了老高。  
嫌弃我是不？  
那刚刚撕我衣服的那混蛋是谁啊，敢做不敢当，是吧？  
还别闹，闹你十八辈祖宗！  
你自己干了什么还不清楚吗？  
若不是他此刻被人压在身下，被肏得菊花都痛得要死，险些以为自己要命不久矣。  
否则的话……  
玩不死你个渣男！  
哼，你洗不白的！  
你就是个道貌岸然的混蛋！  
长歌见他看向自己，立即恶狠狠的瞪了回去。  
看什么看，敢做不敢当的混蛋！  
可是，长歌以为他自己是在瞪，可落在破天眼里，那就是另一回事了。  
长歌即使再能忍耐，也被肏得泪眼婆娑，眼底亦是一片*春光荡漾，他那“恶狠狠的目光”早已被软成了一滩水。  
破天看着他，只觉身魂都好似被莫名起的火焰灼烧着，虽灼痛不已，但却无法移开目光。  
琴琴……  
好似有谁打翻了5味瓶，当时各种味道全混在一起，混杂出一种又一种怪异的气味，杂乱的缠在一起，就如破天此刻的心情一般复杂不清。  
破天想偏过头去，不再看这幅光景。  
可是，他做不到。  
长歌看着盯着自己目不转睛的“上戌”，心底一声冷笑。  
果然是渣男啊……  
肆意的践踏着他的感情，却还对他的**（已和谐）念念不忘。  
心里某处，又是一阵刺痛。  
他被这刺痛搞得极不耐烦，心想反正上戊也不记得发生了什么，张嘴就准备放点狠话，出口却变成了旖旎的呻吟“唔～”  
“上戌”狠狠地顶了进去。  
这一次，不知道顶到了哪里，一阵如电流般的快感传来，长歌一个不留神，连呻吟都变了调，原本清透的嗓音里有种难言的嘶哑。  
长歌一时羞怒交加，他眼泪不停的向下流着，眼底一片嫣红，俨然是一副被人狠狠欺负的情态：“上戌，我……”  
艹你十八辈祖宗！  
他没有说完，“上戌”便用行动堵住他的嘴。  
灭顶的快感传来，长歌来不及闭嘴，自得自暴自弃地呻吟出声：“唔，啊……你，有完没，啊～”1

而在“上戌”身体里的破天，却被他刚刚那句话震得心神复杂。  
原来，这个混蛋，是……  
他一会儿是想去杀了这名叫“上戍”的混蛋，一会儿又想起自己所夺舍之人的身份……  
种种不一，纷繁复杂。  
四周的景象，如镜面般破碎，消失。

中秋的月亮，似乎格外的好。  
但此刻，它的清辉却远远的避开了一座洞府，死也不敢撒到那里，像是怕惹到什么人一般。  
那座洞府四周有如实质的黑暗，渐渐扩大……  
变成了令人难以无视的……  
怨气。  
可见这洞府主人的心情，并不怎么好。  
“呯”的一声，其门被一脚踹开，破天重重地关上了门，往寒潭那边去了。  
另一边，叶九歌气呼呼的想着上午发生过的事。  
太过分了，师父怎么能这样？  
才一甲子不见，转头就不认人了……  
想到这里，叶九歌心底仿佛被什么东西扎了一下。  
提了裤子不认人……  
师父你果真是个渣男，老子再也不信你了！  
至于刚刚心底的痛，早就被叶九歌扔在一边。  
想它干什么呢，都中秋了还不快乐一下？  
他可不会因为这破事扰了自己好心情。  
尽管，这并不是什么破事。  
叶九歌一闪，身形便已飘到了无极仙宗外。  
中秋节时的望仙城异常热闹，人来人往。  
但叶九歌却觉得，他似乎与这里格格不入。  
他此刻虽没有穿无极仙宗的校服，而是只穿了一身素白衣袍，但依旧跟周围人有些不太一样。  
不太一样什么呢？  
街上男女皆是一对一对的，在那里各种shou en'ai，而他却是一个人孤零零的走着，能合群吗？  
话说，这是中秋节对吧？  
他怎么觉得，这是七夕呢？  
唉……  
看着那一对一对的狗男女。他忽觉自己后心中了一箭，好痛……  
想起现在师父恨不得杀了他那死态度，叶九歌只觉仙生都灰暗了一片。  
都怪师父那个破渣男……  
从前，当叶九歌还是个无性恋时，对这样的景象见怪不怪，别人无论怎么秀都爱搭不惜理。  
可是现在……  
都怪师父那个渣男，混蛋！  
趁着他还小就各种欺骗他的感情……  
当他傻吗？不记事吗，嗯？  
看着这满街的狗男女，叶九歌心里的血泪流淌成了一条河。  
秀恩爱，死得快！啍！  
叶九歌原本的好心情顿时没了，他转头向无人的小巷走去，免的这些景象刺瞎他的狗眼。  
他才不会承认，他就是嫉妒了。  
胡扯，他又怎会嫉妒那些手无缚鸡之力又朝生暮死的凡人……  
他只是……  
想起自己的数个年来的虐心遭遇，叶九歌不得不承认，他就是嫉妒了。  
他就酸怎么了！  
有能耐你说呀，打不死你！  
这时远方忽然传来一声呼喊：“来人啊，有人强抢民女了！”  
叶九歌向声音来处一看，见刚刚经过的一对狗男女此刻已遭遇不测，女的被人拉扯着，衣服都破了几块，看着甚为凄惨。  
果真应了他那句秀恩爱死的快的预言。  
似乎，叶九歌就是一只乌鸦嘴。  
他一语成谶的时候不少，甚至还将自己日后的痛苦命运也全都说中……  
前识，先知，难道就好吗？  
他宁可不要……

天极峰。  
破天“冷静”地擦着霜雪剑，虽面上一片平静，但眼底却波涛暗涌。  
熟悉他的人都会知道，一旦他如此，就要去杀人了。  
可是，那个人已经死了。  
是被他无意间夺舍了。  
自己这真师父夺舍了自己徒弟的……  
破天险些没被这算不清的糊涂账气坏。  
他低头欣赏着手中的这把剑。  
剑，是好剑，只是人，不是什么好东西  
其内的破天剑魄感受到来自主人的目光，吓得不敢作声。  
娘唉！又是谁惹着他了？  
破天看了一会，终是将剑收入剑鞘。  
他将剑随意放在一动，便开始闭目打坐。  
可惜，就连这片刻的清静都不能得到。  
破天刚刚闭目，一个片段便在他的眼前闪过：  
――“以后别叫我师尊了。”  
“叫我师父吧。”  
这混蛋小免崽子！  
竟然还要取而代之，趁着琴琴没了记忆……  
破天杀意顿起，抽出霜雪剑，剑气不受控制的四处乱蹿，将周围的草割得凹凸不平，还有一道剑气刺向了虚空――  
“哎呦我艹！”  
天一反应迅速地向旁一躲，被剑风一扫，身上的衣服顿时变得破破烂烂，没有精神的挂在身上。  
他抹了抹头上冒出的冷汗，哭丧着脸道：“琴琴，你到底在做什么啊，怎么又惹到你师父了！”  
不行了不行了，再这样下去他真的会被莫名其妙的剑气给割死的！  
此刻，他也只能寄希望于长歌，希望他不要再惹到破天上仙，让他的剑意“顺便”刺向无辜的天一。  
望仙城。  
在一旁看热闹的叶九歌似有所感，看向了天极峰的方向。  
原来如此……  
想起先前‘叶九歌’瞒着他告诉师父的那些，叶九歌似有些明白师父为什么如此了。  
他该不会是……  
唉，真糟心。


End file.
